Anniversaire de chiot TUFF
by zman2998
Summary: Kitty et Dudley se rendre à Paris, en France pour leur anniversaire. Rated "M" pour le contenu sexuel.


**Pas de relations avec mes autres histoires.**

C'était anniversaire de Kitty et Dudley, ils étaient dans un avion pour Paris, France.

"Cela va être amusant." Kitty a déclaré embrasser Dudley.

«Je sais. C'est ce qu'on appelle la ville de l'amour." Dudley dit en souriant.

«Je ne peux pas attendre de se faire plaisir avec vous." Kitty dit d'un ton sexy tournant Dudley bonne chose qu'ils tombaient.

Ils sont allés à l'hôtel et la chambre.

Kitty ôtèrent leurs vêtements et tiré Dudley sur le lit avec elle alors il était sur le dessus.

"Baise-moi". Elle a chuchoté dans son oreille.

"Volontiers." Il murmura de retour dans une voix rauque allumer Kitty.

Dudley a commencé à battre avec force dans Kitty faisant hurler.

"Dudley oui baise-moi fort!" Kitty crié immédiatement commencé à aller aussi fort qu'il le pouvait donner du plaisir Kitty encore plus.

Dudley pourrait se sentir proche de son apogée et Kitty savait.

"Kitty elle si serré!" Dudley a crié.

"Dudley votre si grande!" Kitty pleuré quand deux atteint son paroxysme.

"Je vous aime Kitty." Dudley a déclaré à perdre haleine.

«Je t'aime aussi, Dudley." Kitty dit comme il a rampé sur sa poitrine ronronner sa queue frôla son «membre».

Et s'endormit, et se réveilla le lendemain matin, prêt à aller à la Tour Eiffel.

"Je ne peux pas attendre de voir la Tour Eiffel." Kitty a déclaré avec enthousiasme.

«Je ne peux pas attendre pour explorer la ville." Dudley a également déclaré avec enthousiasme.

"Je ne peux pas attendre pour explorer davantage." Kitty a dit avec un sourire ciel Dudley savait ce qu'il voulait dire.

Dudley et Kitty allés à la Tour Eiffel.

"Eh bien, vous pouvez voir toute la ville." Kitty était assis sur une chaise avec les jambes écartées et n'était pas prêt Dudley a été interprété par «zone» Kitty.

«Je vois que vous avez trouvé quelque chose que vous aimez aussi bien." Il a dit en le regardant.

"Ils se sont embrassés langues permettre aux autres de se battre dans la bouche.

"J'adore ce chat." Dudley gémit.

"Moi aussi." Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

Après sa session de peu de compréhension étaient au Louvre.

Wow, regardez tout l'œuvre d'art n'a pas de prix. »Dit Kitty.

«Oui, c'est incroyable." Dudley a déclaré regarder la Joconde.

«Paris est une belle ville et je suis une belle femme." Dudley a dit avec émotion.

"Oh Dudley vous avez toujours belles choses." Kitty a dit de lui donner un câlin a et ronronner.

«J'aime Kitty." Il lui a dit.

"Je t'aime aussi." Kitty ronronnait encore plus et Dudley dire qu'elle était heureuse.

«Si elle est heureuse, je suis heureux." Dudley se dit que lui et Kitty embrassa de nouveau.

Kitty et Dudley est allé à l'hôtel et sommes allés quatre tours dans le même lit.

"Oh Dudley qui était super." Kitty gémit.

"Votre parfait dans tous les sens." Dudley lui dit en lui donnant un baiser passionné.

Dudley est allé à la cuisine et fait un dîner spectaculaire pour Kitty.

Que voulez-vous pour le désert? "Il lui a demandé quand elle a été faite, mais elle vient de se lever et de marcher derrière lui.

«Vous». Kitty chuchoté dans son oreille.

"Ça a l'air génial." Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Dudley lui a dit de monsieur sur le bord du lit et se coucher. Kitty a fait et Dudley a mis sa tête entre ses jambes et plongea sa langue dans sa faisant gémir bruyamment.

"Oh oui Dudley!" Kitty a crié puis Dudley touché un point sensible faisant tendue Kitty en place.

«Faites cela à nouveau s'il vous plaît." Kitty a plaidé et Dudley fait que, après quelques secondes de plus le corps de Kitty tendu vers le haut et elle a frappé son apogée pulvérisation dans la bouche de Dudley. Il déglutit.

Comment était-ce? "Il a demandé avec un sourire.

"Amazing". Kitty a déclaré à perdre haleine.

Kitty posé sur de Dudley ronronnement, il aimait son poids sur lui, ils se sentent à la fois endormi rapidement.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé aussi, j'ai écrit cela en utilisant une application sur mon téléphone portable traducteur je ne peux pas parler français mais je peux lire vos commentaires si vous aimez s'il vous plaît envoyer un commentaire.**


End file.
